


A Reznor Family Christmas

by JacetheSmutGuy94



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacetheSmutGuy94/pseuds/JacetheSmutGuy94
Summary: Just a special little Christmas story I qrote featuring a few of my OCs.





	A Reznor Family Christmas

_**///A story with more fluff than non-fluff, but I hope you guys like it. Merry Christmas.///** _

“Welcome home, Ebony!” Alyss exclaimed happily at seeing her daughter walk into their home south of Atlas on the snowy continent of Solitas.

“Hi mama! Hi papa!” Ebony greeted back and walked into the house, then she was hugged by both her parents, “We’re here for Christmas!” She said as Sakura and Wave walked into the living room, closing the door behind them. Boo crawled up from one of the pockets of Sakura’s hoodie under her jacket, then she took her jacket off while Talon flapped his wings and flew to her other shoulder.

“We see that,” Jace laughed and hugged both his mate and daughter tighter, “Oh it’s so good to see you again, cub. And you kids too.”

“You too, Jace.” Sakura said to who she one day hoped would be her father-in-law.

“Thank you for having me,” Wave said to Jace with a small, thankful smile, “It means a lot this year, considering…”

“You disowned yourself from that horrible couple,” Alyss finished for him, “You don’t have to thank us, dear. We’re happy to let you celebrate Christmas with us.”

“And me, my mom and dad too,” Sakura said and gave him a side hug, “Double Christmas for you.”

“And you.” Jace said with a grin as he looked over to her from the hug.

“And me!” Ebony cheered, “Oh, mama, papa…” She gave a devious little smile, “Look up~”

Both her parents looked up and gave matching smiles at seeing the mistletoe hanging from her collar. “Ooh she got us, Aly.” Jace said.

“Mmm yeah, she did~” Alyss giggled, then she and Jace looked at each other and shared a tender, loving kiss under the mistletoe.

“ _Yaaay_ ~” Ebony giggled and hugged her parents more, “You both are so adorable together.”

“Second cutest couple right behind you and Sakura.” Wave remarked.

“Oh stop.” Sakura said and playfully pushed him away, but she couldn’t help but giggle.

After another few moments, Jace and Alyss broke their kiss off and the three let go of the hug, and then Pepper came forward and hopped up, putting her front paws on Ebony’s thighs. “Aww miss me, girl?” Ebony asked with a smile, then she leaned down and picked her husky up in her arms to hug, “I missed you too~”

Sakura placed a hand on Ebony’s lower back and smiled at what she heard from Pepper’s light ruffs.  _“I’m so glad to see you again, Ebony!”_ Ebony and Sakura heard in their minds.

Ebony giggled as Pepper licked her on the cheek. “I’m glad to see you too, Pepper.”

 _“Who is this?”_  Both Boo and Talon asked, Boo in fear while Talon asked curiously.

“This is Pepper,” Sakura said and petted the old husky, “You both are gonna love her. She’s the sweetest dog ever.”

“And one of the best cuddle buddies!” Ebony cheered.

 _“I-if you say so…”_  Boo squeaked.

Talon let out a few light cackles and Sakura and Ebony heard him laugh.  _“Oh you are a fearful little mouse, aren’t you?”_

Boo squeaked at him.  _“You would be too if you were smaller than everything!”_

That caused Ebony and Sakura to begin laughing as Pepper let out a huff.  _“Cute little mouse~”_

Wave went over to Jace and Alyss as Ebony and Sakura listened to the animals and smiled at them, reaching into the large bag he brought and he handed them both presents he had bought them and wrapped. “Merry Christmas. I wanted to get you both something to thank you with.”

They both took the presents and smiled back at him. “Thank you, Wave. That’s nice of you.”

“What’s Christmas without gifts?” Wave said and chuckled lightly, and he hugged the aging couple, “I’m happy you both are letting me share this Christmas and New Year with you. It means a lot.”

Both of them returned the hug warmly. “If it wasn’t for Rivy and Ulysses, we’d adopt you, sweetheart,” Alyss said and patted him on the back, “But, that doesn’t mean you aren’t already a part of our family.”

Wave smiled even more as a few tears rolled from his eyes. “Gods, it’s a good family to be a part of.”

“I think you’ll like the gifts we got you.” Jace said with a grin.

“You didn’t have to get me anything. I’m just happy you let me be here.”

“Oh quit that,” Alyss said lightly, “We’re more than happy to let you stay with us, and we wanted to do this for you.”

Wave gave a smile and just a few more tears fell down his cheeks. “Th-thank you. You guys are like a second family to me.”

“Just call me mom.” Alyss said.

Jace chuckled. “And call me dad.”

Ebony and Sakura stepped over to them and looked over at the space next to the television that had been cleared out. “Hmm where’s Genny?” Ebony asked.

“Asleep in his bed,” Alyss answered as she and Jace let go of Wave, and Jace took him to find some covers for the couch he’d be sleeping on, “I’m surprised he didn’t wake up from your motorcycle. Speaking of that…”

“It was very awkward.” Sakura giggled, knowing what Alyss was going to ask.

“I wanna go change out of these pants,” Ebony said and wiggled her hips a bit in discomfort, “These things are tight and annoying.”

“You know…” Sakura said with a blush as Ebony set Pepper down on a couch, bending over to do so and showing off her nice, squishy butt in the pants, “Y-you could leave them on for a while longer…”

Ebony blushed brightly at what her girlfriend said and straightened her back, and she cleared her throat a bit. “M-m-maybe I can.”

Alyss laughed and hugged the giantess around the waist in a side hug. “Oh you both are just the most adorable couple. Now…” She watched Jace and Wave leave the room and she smiled, “Let me tell you both our gift for Wave…”

**X x X x X**

Ebony placed the tree down in its holder on the floor and grinned as she straightened it out. It was a large fake tree in one piece, not a real one, but it held a lot of value to Jace considering it was the very same one his father used for their holidays when he was a child, and one he would always use in Haile’s memory. When Ebony as done with that, Alyss got down on her knees and reached under it to spread out a red blanket around the base of it. It was the blanket her mother had sewn and it was always used for this during Alyss’ childhood, and she continued to do it in her mother’s memory. When she finished spreading it out, the decorating began. Ebony quickly and easily wrapped a couple sets of Christmas lights around the tree from top to bottom, then a few long strings of tinsel in silver, blue, green, and red were wrapped around the large tree.

After that, everyone joined in decorating it, even little Genesis as Alyss held him so he could put numerous different ornaments on it ranging from little bulbs to angels. He enjoyed doing it and to see the tree transform from a simple tree to something beautiful for his first Christmas ever, and he had a big smile on his face at seeing so many pretty decorations, especially the tinsel, which he couldn’t stop himself from feeling.

And with the tinsel of course came some fun between the two couples. When Wave was spending some time with Genesis and Pepper on the couch while Talon was perched on the back of the couch and Boo was sitting between his talons, Alyss and Sakura shared a look and had the same idea. With some spare tinsel, they both wrapped them around Jace and Ebony’s shoulders respectively and pulled them down for kisses. Wave knew what was going to happen and he already had Sakura’s camera out to take a picture, and he did. But, with that came a bit of jealousy as he didn’t have either one of his girlfriends, and it made him a bit sad. But seeing everyone so happy kept Wave’s spirits up, and he kept a smile on as decorations were finished.

That bit of tinsel fun came before Genesis had gotten a hold of some of it as well, and before anyone knew it he had gotten himself all tangled up in it and was stuck on the floor, and Pepper was looking at him curiously as her tail thumped against the couch. That brought joyous laughs from everyone as Genesis whined adorably and mewled as he struggled to get free, but only making it worse. Sakura just had to take a video of the moment on her scroll. While everyone was distracted by that, Ebony was left on her own and somehow she had been tangled up in a bunch of it herself while everyone was focused on Genesis. Ebby just couldn’t help herself after seeing her baby brother get himself tangled up in it.

“Umm…”

That made everyone turn around and then they all laughed even more, and Genesis giggled happily at seeing the same thing happen to Ebony while Pepper ruffed lightly as her tail wagged as if she was taking joy in the sight as well. Wave went to work on freeing Ebony while Sakura just giggled and laughed behind her scroll, turning her video to Ebony. It had happened so quickly too and that was even better! While Wave helped get Ebony out of the tinsel, he remarked that Christmas must have come early for Sakura, and that made the two girls blush hard. But the tiny and giant kitten were eventually freed and they slowly went back to work on decorating, lining the railing of the stairs behind the television with tinsel and fixing up the gift area under the tree.

Then…

“Who’s putting the star up?” Jace asked as he finished putting up three special ornaments. One that was his, one that was his brother’s, and one that was his father’s.

Alyss hummed as she did the same, putting her own and her mother’s ornaments up before pausing with her own father’s, something she couldn’t help but do every year. “How about Genesis and Sakura?”

Genesis’ ears perked up at the mention of his name and Sakura just looked surprised. “Me?”

“Yes,  _you_ ,” Alyss said with a smile before putting her father’s ornament up with her mother’s, “Both you and Genesis putting it up at the same time. Two new members of our family.”

“I like that idea!” Ebony said excitedly, “What about Wave?”

Alyss looked over to him and her smile got a bit bigger. “Of course he can join too. If he wants to, that is.”

Wave gave a smile as his ember eyes glowed a warm glow, and Genesis looked at them in wonder. “I’d be happy to… mom.”

Wave picked Genesis up and walked over to Ebony and Sakura. Then, Ebony picked them both up around their waists and Sakura helped make it comfortable for Genesis, and she was handed the golden star. She held it between herself and Wave and he took hold of his side of it, knowing what the plan was, but Genesis just looked confused.

“Alright, Genny,” Ebony began to explain to him, “Grab a hold of the star where Saki and Wave’s fingers are. They’ll help you put the star on the tree, okay?”

“‘Kay…” Genesis replied and held onto the star with his tiny hands.

Ebony leaned forward with everyone and her teammates slowly moved the star for Genesis, and thet all placed it on top of the tree. Wave and Sakura let go, then Genesis slowly let go as well and the star was set. Genesis smiled and clapped his hands, then Sakura gave him scritches and he started to purr loudly as Ebony set them all down and Sakura held Genesis in her arms.

“Welcome to the family, kids,” Jace said to Wave and Sakura, then he heard a knock on the door and Genesis’ purring stopped, and Jace grinned, “Right on time.”

Jace went over to the door and opened it up to see two figures with brown waist-length cloaks and hoods standing there and one held an Atlesian Shepherd puppy in her arms. “I’m glad you two got here alright.”

“Thank you for inviting us.” The woman said and set the puppy down, and she immediately let out a happy bark and ran for Wave as the woman took her hood off to reveal black, blue and turquoise-tipped hair.

The man took his hood off as well, revealing his shaggy brown hair. “After telling us who else was going to be here, how could we say no?”

“It’s good seeing you again, Ulysses,” Jace said to him with a smile, then turned to the dragon Faunus, “You too, Rivy.”

“Mom, dad?” Wave said and looked at them both in surprise, and he looked down at the puppy that was barking happily, “H-hey Momo.” He said and reached down to pet the puppy, who Pepper was looking curiously at and who Genesis was hiding from in Sakura’s arms. Talon was just looking at Momo while Boo hid behind his leg.

“Our gift to you, Wave,” Alyss said with a smile and put a hand on his shoulder, and she noticed his eyes had brightened considerably, “Christmas with Rivy and Ulysses.”

Wave blinked a couple times as tears filled his eyes. He couldn’t stop them from trailing down his cheeks once more, giving a few more headpats to Momo. “Th-thank you, Alyss…”

“No need to thank us,” Alyss replied, “Just go hug your parents.”

Wave didn’t need any other invitation and he rushed over to them, and he hugged Rivy and Ulysses tightly after they set their weapons at the door. Both of them immediately returned the hug, with Ulysses squeezing tighter. The three stayed in that embrace for several long, silent moments as Jace closed the door for them and went back over to Alyss, and Sakura and Ebony smiled at seeing the touching moment between the family. It was all the more special considering the three could very, very rarely be together like this.  _Especially_  on a holiday.

“This was a really sweet thing you guys, did.” Sakura murmured to Jace and Alyss.

Alyss leaned her head against Jace’s shoulder. “It was the least we could do after we heard about what happened. He deserves this.”

“We also have two people for Genny to get used to,” Jace said with a smile as Genesis tried to hide his face in Sakura’s chest, and he knelt down to pet the growing dog, “And a puppy. I’m glad it was easy to get him used to Boo.”

Ebony smiled brightly at seeing the scene in front of her. “You and mama are the best.”

**X x X x X**

Christmas Eve came quickly a couple of days later. Some presents were under the tree and ready for the next morning while some were hidden away to be set under the tree later. Boo had a lot to be fearful of, even if she had gotten to know Momo and Pepper. But she was okay with Genesis, considering he had held her a bit and was very light with his touches and careful with her after Sakura said for him to. It was nice for the desert mouse. Talon had to resist his urge to go roost in the tree after Sakura told him he couldn’t because of those bulbs and fuzzy things called “ _decorations_ ”. He had resigned himself to either perch on the back of the couch Sakura sat on, or on the railing of the stairs.

Wave’s eyes never lost their glow the whole time he was with his parents, talking with them both like a family and they all shared different stories with each other about their lives recently and Wave told them both about how he had two girlfriends and that was something Ulysses had laughed in joy at, because he knew his son had two girls to be happy with.

Speaking of that…

“Knock knock~” A certain Rough Collie puppy Faunus said in a singsong voice when she opened the front door, followed by her parents who waved at everyone, “I heard a living heater was here for Christmas~”

“Well it’s about time,” Alyss said with a light laugh, “We were struggling to keep your visit a surprise to Wave.”

“This is your other gift?” Wave asked with a happy tone in his voice, “Light, Christmas definitely came early for me.”

“Can’t you guys knock for once?” Jace asked his brother and his family, rolling his eyes at them all, “I mean really, it’s common courtesy.”

“I’m your brother, so I don’t have to knock.” Alex replied with a grin.

“And I’m your darling sister-in-law, so same.” Aulin smirked and stuck her tongue out before closing the door.

“And I’m your sweet little niece,” Carlisha said before hopping over the back of the couch and dropping next to Wave, her legs draped over his lap, “So, miss me, Hot Rod?”

Wave grinned at the nickname. “Like you wouldn’t believe after seeing all these couples around me.”

Carlisha tilted her head a bit at the sight of Momo on Wave’s other side, “Or… have you gone and replaced me, hmm?” She asked, feigning hurt and giving the puppydog eyes.

Wave laughed and gave her some headpats. “Nothing’s ever replacing you, babe. If only Aerial was here too.”

The two shared a hug and Wave warmed his girlfriend up, making her tail wag happily as everyone shared greetings with each other and sat down to watch a movie together. Ulysses was happy to know that he already knew at least one of Wave’s girlfriends, and Rivy was surprised that she didn’t know about it sooner but she was happy the two looked so comfortable together. Jace and Alyss served everyone some hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it, and Ebony and Genesis enjoyed theirs an equal amount. Sakura, with a blush on her face, wished that she could add a bit of cinnamon flavor to her drink. Cookies were another thing that Alyss had brought out for everyone and they were gone in a matter of minutes, which made her happy since it was rare that she made them and to see everyone happily dig in like that made her smile.

Carlisha and her parents had brought a few different gifts in and they were put under the tree, with a few things being put in the stockings hanging from the walls around the tree. Ebony had discretely taken a mistletoe and tied it around the tip of her tail, then she moved it above Carlisha and Wave’s heads, nearly completing the secret mission set out to do which was get all the couples to kiss under the mistletoe. Rivy tapped Wave on the shoulder and pointed up to the mistletoe, and he looked up and grinned. Carlisha followed his gaze and saw the tip of her cousin’s tail wiggling around with the decoration on it, then she followed tradition and looked at Wave, then she pulled him close to her and gave him a light, long kiss.

The day was filled with many, many laughs and shared stories between everyone. Alyss told of the time she fully grew a child’s arm after he had been born without one, Jace told of the time he had gotten his sword stuck in a Goliath’s head, and Alex and Aulin told of the time where he battled a Sea Dragon in the air and killed it while he weaved through a barrage of dust attacks from Aulin. Sakura told everyone that she was planning to try to sing for the citizens of Kuo Kuana to help spread some holiday cheer at home. They would have talked more but it was getting late, and they all decided to turn in for the night so they could wake up early in the morning, especially Jace since he had to fly to the city for a very special gift.

Everyone wished each other goodnight, and everyone gave Genesis goodnight scritches, which he purred deeply at. After everyone settled down on the couches that were sleeping on them, which were Wave and Carlisha, and Alex and Aulin while Rivy and Ulysses laid on sleeping bags between the couches, the lights of the living room were turned off, and the lights of the Christmas tree lit up beautifully with numerous flashing bulbs of blue, green, white, red, and gold shined against the plastic bristles and decorations of the tree and the star was magnificent, powered by dust to make beautiful streams of silver, blue, and green to swirl around it. It was expensive, but Jace and Alyss couldn’t wait to see Genesis’ reaction to it in the morning. In the middle of the room next to the coffee table were all the animals all huddled together. Pepper laid in the center while Momo laid behind her with her head laying over Pepper’s neck, Boo was laying on Pepper’s head, and Talon used Pepper’s paw as a roost, his talons wrapped around the paw but the tips not irritating the husky at all.

Of course Sakura had to take a picture of that before bed.

Finally, Ebony and Sakura were in the former’s room, both changing into their pajamas. While Sakura’s back was turned, Ebony snuck up behind her and raised her tail high so the tip was above them both, and she turned Sakura around and lifted her up. Sakura squeaked in surprise from the sudden action, and she saw Ebony’s playful smile and then she looked up to see the mistletoe. Ebony didn’t waste a second and captured Sakura’s soft, warm lips in her own for a light kiss. And now, Ebony’s mission was accomplished. Sakura hummed happily and lightly kicked her feet back and forth as she wrapped her arms around Ebony’s shoulders, and both girls closed their eyes as the kiss very slowly got deeper and more passionate, but Sakura let out curious-sounding hum before she broke the kiss off, leaving a trail of saliva running between their lips.

“So…” Sakura said as Ebony let her down, “I’ve been wondering something all day.”

Ebony tilted her head, one ear flattening to the side. “What’s that?”

“Just what am I supposed to do about this~?” She asked in a teasing tone and lifted a finger up to point at the mistletoe hanging from Ebony’s collar, “I mean, there’s a few things that it’s hanging above…”

Ebony blushed a bit in understanding of what Sakura meant. “O-oh, I guess it could mean that hehe…” She laughed a bit nervously. She still got flustered over things like this, and Sakura loved it. It was so cute.

Sakura stood on her toes and grabbed a light hold of Ebony’s breasts, then she gave a light kiss to each one. “Hmm, that’s two down…”

She knelt down slightly and slowly lifted Ebony’s nightgown up, and she pulled her panties down and let out a gasp and she cooed softly. “Aww that’s adorable! You got me another present~” She said in remarks to the small green ribbon lightly wrapped around Ebony’s member.

Ebony squeaked a bit in response. “Y-yeah. D-d-do you l-like it?”

Sakura giggled and placed a kiss to the tip of Ebony’s dick, earning a mewl of pleasure from the kitten. The kiss was short, but it was so warm and soft that it made Ebony’s member twitch a few times. “I love it~ So Ebby…” Sakura looked up into her girlfriend’s eyes, “Does my Christmas come early too?”

X x X x X

Wave and Carlisha stood down the hallway on the first floor of the Reznor household while their parents slept. The two were looking at the screen of Wave’s scroll where the soft, slender face of a girl was staring back happily at them through lime green eyes. Her black hair was just longer than shoulder length, bound in a ponytail with a streak of green through it to match her eyes, swirling in her ponytail to the tip. The bangs gradually grew longer in the middle, the tip ending just between her eyes while the rest of her bangs were cut just above them. As a final thing, the girl had black studs in her ears with emerald gemstones in them

“It’s great to see you both, even if it’s just in a video call,” The girl said with a smile, “I miss you.”

“We miss you too, Aerial,” Wave said and both he and Carlisha returned her smile, “We’re in Solitas, so we might be able to see you soon.”

“I hope so!” The girl named Aerial whisper-yelled, “I love my brothers but ugh, some time away from them would be nice. Maybe you both can meet them and my mom and dad.”

“That would be awesome,” Carlisha said with a grin, “If they’re anything like you, they’ll be fun to be around.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Wave gave a bigger smile and Aerial saw as his eyes glowed warmly through the video, a sight she loved to see, “Ebony’s parents were able to bring my mom and dad here as a Christmas present from them. I’ve been wanting to introduce you to them. They’re gonna love you.”

Aerial giggled. “I hope so, because I love you both.”

“And you get to meet mine too, so you can look forward to that,” Carlisha smirked, “Be careful with mom though. She can be quite the flirt, and I wouldn’t want her making you so flustered you can’t talk~”

Aerial blushed at that and cleared her throat a bit. “W-well if she’s a-anything like you, sh-she’ll b-be quite th-the succubus.”

Carlisha snickered, the sound making Wave smile. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. “It’s great to know I can still make you blush~” Carlisha said to Aerial.

“It’s so cute when you blush, Aer,” Wave said mirthfully, “We’ll be sure to come visit you before we go back to Vale. Oh! Did you get all the pictures and the video Sakura sent?”

“Yes!” Aerial began to giggle, “Th-that was the best thing ever to see those kittens tangled up like that. I can’t wait to show them to the others, especially Aliah.”

“That girl was so attached to Genny.” Carlisha remarked.

Aerial nodded ans giggled a bit more. “She was. That pout was the cutest thing when Genesis said Sakura’s scritches were the best. At least she’s the only one that can touch Snow’s ears though.”

“And she can’t keep away from them, right?”

“Just like he can’t keep his from hers,” Aerial replied, then she yawned, “I should probably go to bed now. I miss you both…”

“We miss you too, honey,” Wave said and gave her a comforting smile, “How about in a couple days, we’ll meet up at the mall in the tourism district. Then after that, you have an invitation to come with us to Anima for a big dinner at April’s. How’s that sound?”

Aerial smiled back at him and sniffled a bit. “Perfect. Especially if I can sink my teeth into some of that jerky she makes.”

“Oh definitely.” Carlisha smirked.

“Awesome. See you in a few days, yeah?”

“Of course,” Wave assured her, “We’ll see you then.”

“Okay. Goodnight,” Aerial said and blew them both a kiss, “Love you both.”

They blew kisses back at her. “Love you too, Aerial,” Carlisha said and winked at her, “Goodnight, cutie.”

Aerial blushed a bit at that and Wave chuckled. “Goodnight, Aer. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Wave. Merry Christmas, Carli.” Aerial said to them both, then the call was ended.

Wave put his scroll up and sighed happily as he leaned against the wall. “It’s good to talk to her again. Long distance relationships suck.”

“Yeah, but what can ya do?” Carlisha laughed lightly, “I can’t wait until we see her. It’ll be nice. Maybe we can all sneak off somewhere and have some fun~”

Wave planted a kiss to her lips and gave her headpats, and her tail wagged lazily behind her. “Don’t be putting those thoughts in my head right now. I’m a guest here and I don’t want to risk waking everyone up.”

“C'mooon that hadn’t stopped us before~” Carlisha said, licking her lips, “The bathroom, my panties in my mouth to keep me quiet~”

Wave looked down the hall toward the living room and sighed, but he gave her a grin. “Fine, but let’s be quick. I don’t want to wake up late and miss Genesis opening his presents.”

**X x X x X**

The sun rose over the trees of the forest where the Reznor household stood. Snow lightly fell from the sky and was seen through the window at the front of the house, covering the vehicles Rivy and Ulysses, and Alex, Aulin, and Carlisha arrived in with a sheet of snow. It was quiet, and nothing stirred as everyone slept soundly, the lights of the tree still working perfectly. More gifts were placed under the tree during the night, but one gift wasn’t present and that was the special one Jace flew to the city to get.

The first person awake was, of course, Ebony. She was always so excited on Christmas that she couldn’t sleep much later than dawn. This year, she was even more excited because she got to spend it with her new girlfriend, she got to be a part of a tender moment between Wave, Rivy, and Ulysses, and it was her baby brother’s first ever Christmas. It would be great.

“Saki!” Ebony whisper-yelled to her beautiful girlfriend, “Wake up, Saki!”

Sakura groaned a bit. “Mmm… Come back to bed and cuddle…” She mumbled tiredly.

“Nope!” Ebony giggled and picked her up out of bed, both of them wearing their pajamas, “We gotta wake everyone up for presents! I can’t wait for you to see mine!”

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and smiled. “Such an excited kitten…” She said and kissed Ebony’s cheek, “Let’s brush our teeth and use the bathroom first, please.”

“Okay!” Ebony said and kissed Sakura on the forehead.

The two began to freshen themselves up while Alyss was already downstairs, a small smile on her face as she prepared both coffee and hot chocolate for everyone, munching on some extra cookies she had made and hidden for herself to snack on while she waited for the morning to really begin. Christmas was always such a fun time for her. To see Ebony so excited and happy was something Alyss and everyone loved to see. And now that she was spending her first Christmas with Sakura, she was even happier. Of course, Alyss was happier for that too, but she had another cub that she wanted to let enjoy his first ever Christmas.

Christmas time was nothing short of magical for Alyss. She remembered countless times with her family over the years, all the happiness she had experienced and been a part of. She remembered Ebony’s first Christmas fondly. She was so confused it was adorable, and her eyes shined brightly at seeing the Christmas tree that year was one that Alyss would always remember, and she would always remember seeing Genesis’ eyes light up like that when they turned the tree on the first time this year.

And Ebony… Gods, her reaction to seeing more presents just magically appear under the tree was the best. Her eyes were filled with wonder, and she made so many squeals of excitement and Alyss had captured the moment in a photo that she was looking at on the wall nearby.

Alyss also remembered her first Christmas with Jace. His first Christmas without his family, and her first without her mother. Their teammates helped them both through the rough time of realization, but Alyss had made sure Jace was happy more than anything. She did her best to make him happy, keep his mood up, and make sure his past experiences wouldn’t come back to drag him into depression. That Christmas was definitely a tough one, but something Jace had said that made Alyss immensely happy is that the whole team had kept him from crying, but Alyss was who kept his mind at ease.

Seven o'clock hit and Alyss’ ears twitched as she heard one set of footsteps coming down the stairs, and she looked past the counter that separated the kitchen and living room to see Ebony coming down the stairs with Sakura in her arms, who in turn had a very sleepy Genesis in her arms. Alyss giggled at the sight, and Alyss set a couple glasses of hot chocolate out on the counter for them before going to prepare two more plus four glasses of coffee, because she knew what was coming in three…

Two…

One…

“Guys, wake up!” Ebony exclaimed into the room in a cheerful voice, “It’s time for presents!”

Alyss was glad she warned Rivy and Ulysses about that. She giggled as she heard numerous groans, and she walked into the living room and the look of confusion on Genesis’ face was insanely adorable. While Ebony’s reaction was of wonder, Genesis’ was of complete confusion, and he whined a bit as he tried to figure out why more gifts were under the tree. That was a picture Alyss had quickly taken before Ebony set Sakura down, and Sakura set Genesis on the floor and the two went to get their hot chocolate. Genesis stood for a few moments in confusion before he had to go investigate the presents.

Alyss smiled and let out a little chuckle, then she went to text Jace. ’ _It’s time~_ ’

The reply was quick. ’ _Ooh I can’t wait to see Genesis reaction. I’m on my way down._ ’

Alyss smiled more and kept her scroll out, and she looked at the stirring animals and giggled. “Oh Light, there’s about to be more company for you four.”

Carlisha heard what her aunt said and she let out a short gasp. “Ooh Alyss, what did you and Jace do?”

Alyss looked at her and winked as she got a few more curious stares. “You won’t have to wait long to find out~ I just hope Momo there can be a good girl and be nice~”

“Don’t worry about that…” Rivy assured Alyss and yawned as she and Ulysses sat on the couch with Wave and Carlisha, “Momo’s well behaved, so she won’t be a problem.”

When Rivy said Momo’s name, the shepherd jumped up into her lap and she leaned into Ulysses’ side. “Thank you for our Christmas gift, Alyss.” Ulysses said to the cat mom.

Aulin tilted her head from the other couch as Alyss sat down on the edge next to her and Alex. “You got them a gift too?” Aulin asked.

“I got you a gift too?” Alyss asked Ulysses.

Ulysses and Rivy smiled at her. “You gave us Christmas with Wave and you gave me the chance to meet one of Wave’s girlfriend.”

Alyss smiled warmly. “Well you’re both very welcome. I’m glad me and Jace were able to give that to you both.”

Genesis continued to look between all the presents with Ebony and Sakura sitting with him on the floor. Ebony explained to Genesis that Santa Clause had visited them and gave him presents, and Sakura had pointed out all the gifts that were left to him from Santa, and that made Genesis even more confused but a bit nervous and scared. The girls quickly eased the kitten’s mind and told him that Santa was the nicest person ever and would always give him gifts on Christmas, and it calmed him down. It seemed like he liked this guy.

But before he got to opening his gifts from Santa and everyone, Jace came down the stairs. And in his hands was a little ball of black and gray-striped fur.

“Did you guys really do what I think you did?” Wave asked with a grin.

“We did~” Alyss replied.

“Hey Genny,” Jace got down on his knees and got his son’s attention, “Look at this, cub. Me and your mama got you something special.”

Jace set the bundled up form on the floor and it stirred for a few moments, catching Genesis, Ebony, and Sakura’s attention immediately and the girls squealed in delight while Genesis tilted his head a bit. He crawled over from Ebony’s lap and looked at the furry form, then its head raised up and looked around, opening its piercing blue eyes as its ears twitched a bit.

“Meet Lunessia, Genny,” Jace said and gently scritched Lunessia’s ears, “She’s a new member of our family. Go ahead. Say hi.”

Genesis crawled forward a bit more and both he and Lunessia stared at each other, then Lunessia let out a little meow, and Genesis’ eyes seemed to sparkle and he reached forward to pet the kitty. “Oh my gods, this is so adorable!” Ebony exclaimed, “Where did you get her, papa?”

“Tyr,” Jace said with a smile and scritched Genesis’ ears, making him purr, “I flew halfway to the city and met him at a storm shelter, and I picked this little kitten up. Amethyst knows a person who has a cat that had a litter of kittens, and they got one for Juliet. They knew me and Alyss have been wanting to get one to help Alyss and Pepper keep Genesis company when me and Ebony are away, and they called when they found out about the litter.”

“What breed is it?” Sakura asked as Boo scurried up her hoodie and hid behind her shoulder.

“An Anima Forest Cat.” Alyss answered as she went to sit on the floor with Jace and Genesis.

“Ooh they grow up to be really floofy,” Aulin remarked, “I’ve seen a few in Argus when the ship is docked there.”

Pepper let out a little whine as she looked over at the kitten. “ _Am… I being replaced?_ ”

“Of course not, girl,” Sakura said to the husky, and Pepper walked over to her. Sakura hugged her and petted her fur, “Lunessia’s just a new member of the family. Think of her as your sister.”

“Aww is someone jealous?” Ebony asked with a grin.

Sakura nodded. “She’s a little jealous.”

Ebony put her hand on Sakura’s thigh and she petted Pepper with her other hand. “It’s okay, Pep. You’re still my favorite puppy.”

“Hey!” Carlisha exclaimed.

Wave kissed her on the cheek and gave her headpats. “Well you’re my favorite puppy.”  
  
Carlisha grinned and pushed her head into his hand as her tail wagged lazily behind her. “You’re on my nice list~”

“So Genny, you like her?” Alyss asked her cub, a smile on her face at seeing him so enamored with the kitten.

Genesis nodded a few times. “Yeah!”

Alyss laid her head on Jace’s shoulder, and he laid his head against hers as his tail wrapped around her wrist, tears in both their eyes. “His first Christmas…” Alyss murmured.

“Yeah. It’s just as great as Ebby’s.” Jace replied.

“Genny,” Ebony said, catching Genesis’ attention and handing him a small present, “You get to open the first present. Let’s really get Christmas started!”

**X x X x X**

The rest of the morning was very eventful. And by that, Genesis’ confusion had completely vanished and it had been replaced by excitement as he bounced around in either Ebony, Sakura, or Alyss’ lap. All his presents were opened first, with some help from Sakura, and he definitely had more than anyone else. He had numerous toys from everyone from a toy Bullhead, a few cute Grimm plushies, a toy sword, and a few other things and he was happy with each thing he got.

Wave had gotten Alyss and Jace matching platinum necklaces, both with cat pendants that made it look like the cats were sitting and put together, the pendants would go back to back and the tails would form a heart. The two immediately put them on. For Ebony, he had gotten a very rare book she had been wanting for so long, and she squealed happily as she read the back of it. For Sakura, he had gotten a few large bottles each of cherry scented shampoo and conditioner, something that she would use for the times she takes a shower before performing or when she goes on dates with Ebony.

Carlisha got Alyss a free trip to a spa and Jace a few good cleaning supplies for his prosthetic. Alex and Aulin got them both a pair of decorative cat statues, both with their eyes closed and a paw up against their heads as if they were waving. Carlisha got Ebony and Sakura a very comfortable and warm set of covers and sheets for their bed. Alex and Aulin got Ebony a good sewing kit for if she needed it for her clothes and they got Sakura some cherry-scented perfume, and that was going to be solely for dates with Ebony.

It took close to two hours for all the gifts to be opened, but there were still a few that remained. Ebony’s, Sakura’s, and Wave’s. Wave had two while Sakura and Ebony had one each. They had waited for these to be last so everyone else could open theirs first.

“Guest goes first~” Ebony said and she and Sakura handed Wave his gifts, both in medium-sized boxes, wrapped in green and red wrapping and white ribbons.

Wave took them from his spot on the couch and smiled. “Thank you both. Can I ask what it is?”

“Hmm you’ll have to open them and find out~” Sakura teased.

“So Wave, how’s your first Christmas with us?” Alyss asked as she held Genesis and Lunessia in her lap.

“The best Christmas I’ve ever experienced.” Wave said and gave her a wider smile.

He handed one to Carlisha to hold and he focused on the one from Sakura. He slowly ripped open the wrappings and he soon saw a cardboard box, then he opened it up and he tilted his head. “Video games? Controllers? But…”

“The other one.” Ebony said, a happy look on her face as she pointed to the gift.

Wave looked at it and blinked, and he traded with Carlisha as he noticed her smirk. “I think you’ll like it~” She said to him.

Wave was a bit quicker in opening Ebony’s gift up and his eyes went wide and he saw the box of a newly released game console. “Oh…”

“Me and Saki wanted to get you this stuff since you had one as a kid but never got to play it,” Ebony explained to him, “We have that tv in our room me and Saki watch anime on. We’d be happy if you wanted to use it to play games.”

“We got a fighting game, so we could all play it too,” Sakura continued and gave him a smile, “It’s just that when we can all just stay in our dorm, you look like you have nothing to do while we all have stuff. We want you to have something too and not be bored.”

Wave looked all around the box for several moments and he smiled much more than before. “Yeah, this is definitely the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“It’s really good to see you so happy, Wave,” Ulysses said and put his hand on his son’s shoulder, “Merry Christmas, son.”

“Thanks, dad… Thank you for being here.” Wave replied and gave his father a hug.

Wave and Carlisha set the console and the other box aside as Sakura was next with her gift, of course from Ebony. It was medium sized and had a decent weight to it, and Sakura felt a bit of movement from inside of it. “Hmm I wonder what this is~”

Ebony watched her girlfriend excitedly, bouncing up and down as Sakura began to open the gift up. Soon, Sakura gasped as she was looking at a pair of very expensive, black wireless headphones that she had been wanting for a long time. It had large parts to go over her ears to muffle outside noise and at the push of a button on either side, the side would allow sound to come through for her to hear everything perfectly in both ears, or keep one side muffled while the other side let her hear other things. And to top it off (literally), there were cat ears on top of it that had neon lights on the edges with circles on the front faces of them which would light up with a myriad of colors whenever she was listening to music, along with a circle around the inner edges of the cups that would go over her ears, and in the middle of the lights are purple.

“Oh my gods!” Sakura squealed happily, “I’ve been wanting a pair of these for so long!”

Ebony smiled so brightly at seeing Sakura so happy with her gift. “I’m happy you like it!”

“I don’t  _like_  it! I love it!” Sakura exclaimed and jumped into Ebony’s lap, wrapping her arms around the giantess’ shoulders, “Thank you so much, Ebby!”

Ebony returned the hug. “Try them onnn~”

Sakura pulled back from Ebony and sat back on the floor, and she began to open up the package. There wasn’t a jack to plug into her scroll, but there was an app a paper pointed her too where she would put in an activation code for that specific pair of headphones, and that would allow her to listen to her music through them. But, Sakura would do that later. For now, all she wanted to do was try them on. She looked at them for several moments, and then she put them on, her ears resting comfortably inside the cups. The noise had vanished from the room around her completely and she felt around the bottoms of the cups, and she found the small buttons. She pressed them both and she immediately heard the light music Jace had playing in the room, along with the voices of everyone.

“They look so cute on you, Sakura.” Carlisha said with a grin.

“They dooo!” Ebony agreed, “I know how much you’ve been wanting them, so I saved up for a long time to get them for you. They look so good on you.”

“How did you pay for the game system?” Rivy asked as she stroked Momo’s fur, who was looking at Lunessia curiously, but with no ill intent.

“We both pooled lien together,” Ebony explained to her, “I wanted to buy this for Sakura, so I didn’t have the lien to spend on the console by myself. I dunno how I was able to keep it a secret from Saki for so long.”

“I can’t wait to get these activated,” Sakura said, “I wish the lights would come on without music so I can show Genny and see what they look like, but I already love this.”

“You both definitely match even more now.” Jace said with a grin.

Sakura giggled at the remark and she grabbed the final gift. It was smaller, but she knew size didn’t matter for a present. Especially this one. “Here you go, Ebby.”

Ebony took the present and her body was already shaking in excitement before she even made a move to open it. Before long though, she began to rip the wrapping off and she opened up the black cardboard box, and her eyes widened as she saw what it was inside. It was a thin purple cat collar with cute little black paw prints on it all around it. Under the collar was a leash with the same design on it, but orange in color. There was a little silver cathead pendant hanging from it that was an inch in diameter, and it was held by a small chain that was connected to the collar under a small silver bell.

Ebony’s heart fluttered when she read the inscription on the pendant.

“ _Sakura Hotaru X Ebony Reznor_ ”

Sakura’s name was on the top with the ‘X’ just below it, and then Ebony’s name was at the bottom. “I-I-I…” Ebony struggled to find words to say.

“Flip the pendant over.” Sakura said with a nervous smile.

Ebony nodded and did so as the room went quiet as Ebony read the words on the other side of the pendant.

“ _Forever my Kitten_ ”

“Do you like it?” Sakura asked lightly and Ebony nodded almost numbly, “W-want me to put it on you?”

“Y-yeah.” Ebony said, her voice feeling very small all of a sudden.

Sakura nodded as everyone watched them both. Sakura straddled Ebony’s lap and took the collar out of the box, then she gently slipped it around Ebony’s neck just under her usual collar. She clasped it together behind Ebony’s neck, and she straightened out the pendant as the bell jingled and alerted Momo, Pepper, and Lunessia, all their heads raising and looking toward the sound. Boo was resting on Pepper’s head, but when thr husky suddenly moved it she rolled off down Pepper’s neck before she grabbed onto fur and climbed back onto her back, and squeaked furiously.

“ _Hey! Watch it!_ ” Sakura and Ebony heard clearly in their heads and they both giggled.

Pepper looked around and let out a light ruff. “ _Oh behave. I only moved a little._ ”

Momo barked. “ _Shhh! I’m trying to hear the pretty sound!_ ”

“ _Oh you three are distracted so easily._ ” Talon said in a few short, low cackles.

“ _We aren’t the only ones, Talon~_ ” Pepper said to him and turned her eyes to Lunessia.

The kitten let out a meow, but Sakura or Ebony couldn’t hear any words since Lunessia wasn’t that old, but the entire thing made Ebony and Sakura just break out into a fit of giggles, the bell jingling on Ebony’s new collar as everyone just looked between each other in confusion.

“Must be an inside joke or something.” Alex said with a grin.

“Oh there’s always something they say when Sakura’s around.” Wave said, a joyful tone in his voice.

Aulin chuckled. “I’m sure there is. I wish I had that semblance. If I did, I’d tell all the seagulls to do something I’m not saying here.”

Ebony and Sakura stopped giggling after a bit and soon stared into each other’s eyes as Sakura clipped the leash to Ebony’s new collar. “You like it, Ebby?”

Ebony gulped as she stared at her girlfriend for several moments, her throat dry as a lump formed in it, preventing her from talking. So instead, Ebony did the next logical thing and that was lean down and capture her girlfriend’s lips in her own for a passionate kiss as tears of absolute joy fell down her cheeks. Sakura melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ebony’s shoulders, and Ebony wrapped her arms around Sakura’s lower back.

Alyss had set Genesis on the couch, who was confused as to why Sakura suddenly had cat ears, and she got in a good position to take a picture of the loving kiss the girls shared. When she did that, she stayed in her position and watched with a proud smile on her face. She and Jace both had matching smiles and both had tears in their eyes, and Carlisha did as well. Ebony had a secret she shared with few people. She only told her parents, Carlisha, Star, Inigo, and April. And of course, she had told Sakura long before they started dating. For Ebony, being given a collar was like being given a ring or another piece of expensive jewelry. It meant for her that no matter how little the collar may have actually costed, it was more valuable than any necklace or ring.

To Ebony, it meant that Sakura had given her the equivalent of an engagement ring.

After a few long moments, the two broke off their kiss and Ebony stared deeply into Sakura’s orange eyes. “S-Saki, y-you remember wh-wh-what this means t-to me?” Ebony asked shakily.

Sakura nodded as tears filled her own eyes. “Yeah, I do… Ebby, w-will you be my mate?”

Ebony didn’t even hesitate before nodding. “Y-yes!” That was all Ebony said before she kissed her mate once more.

No one wanted to talk and risk ruining the moment for the girls, even though a few of them were curious to know what exactly was going on. Genesis looked up to his papa and reached his hands out, and Jace picked him up and held him as he cuddled with Lunessia, both kittens purring lightly as Jace cried freely, along with Alyss and Carlisha.

Several more moments went by before Jace looked down at Genesis, who was watching his sister and Sakura end their kiss. “Genny,” Jace whispered to his cub, “Guess who’s gonna be your sister-in-law~”

Ebony and Sakura pressed their foreheads together and smiled so much more than they’ve ever had. “B-best Christmas ever.” Ebony murmured.

Sakura giggled lightly. “Yeah… Best Christmas ever. I love you, Ebby.”

“I-I love you too, Saki. Wanna come w-with me to Heaven’s Clearing?”

Sakura smiled even more. “I’d love to.”

“Oh L-Light, I’m s-so happy for you both.” Alyss said to the young couple.

“You both must be beyond happy, right?” Carlisha asked them both with a shaky grin.

“Yeah.” Both Ebony and Sakura said at the same time.

“You’ll have to fill us all in on what’d going on.” Wave whispered to Carlisha.

Carlisha nodded. “I will, don’t you worry. Let’s just enjoy the moment for now.”


End file.
